Wrong Again
by Birdee
Summary: Marron gets her heart broken one too many times and falls for our favorite purple-haired saiya-jin. But who will be there to help her when he breaks her heart? A G/M songfic about love, loss, and loving again.


**Title:** Wrong Again 

**Summary:** Marron gets her heart broken one too many times and falls for our favorite purple-haired saiya-jin. But who will be there to help her when he breaks her heart? A G/M songfic about love, loss, and loving again. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "Wrong Again". It belongs to Martina McBride and the song writers, record companies, and all that crap. I don't own it, so don't sue me. And while I'm at it, I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of the characters. 

**Warnings:** Mild adult language... (I said the F word once! EE!) but the main thing I warn you is that this is G/M. If you are very attached to G/B or U/M, and feel the need to flame all G/M's... then I do encourage you to read and flame, so I may get a good laugh, and have someone to take my anger out on. *grins* 

**Dedications:** This goes out to Lady Hotaru for putting up with me through TPWR and all G/M fans! *ish a G/B fan but wanted to expand her horizons* Also this goes out to all my hommies! (In random order...) Val (and Daiya of course), SiN, Lady Bulma, Beedrill, Acyla, Starry (Princess Star), Kiwikiipaa, cQ, Hidden Angel, Mistress Storm Crow, T-chan (TorankusuGohan), Lex, The Wandering Ryu, Lost Angel, Paladone, Jevana, and 005 (Galaxy_Police_Officer_005). AND YES! This is an advertisement for all of them so go, go read their stuff! WAIT! I mean read mine first, **then** go read their stuff! ^^;; gracias. Now on with the story. 

  


_From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears._

She leaned on her window sill, looking out into the deep masses of clouds. _'Wow, that looks like a bunny!'_ she thought to herself, looking at a big poofy white cloud in the bright cyan sky. Her face turned red and she started to giggle as she realized what she just thought. "I'm such a ditz," she said out loud, turning back to her daydream pose. Her eyes wandered off into the on coming sunset, waiting to be seen and appreciated. 

Although she was smiling it was a cover. She was hiding from her mother, father, all her friends and herself in this tiny room, the room she always locked everyone out of and lay on her bed to think about him. _Him._ There was once a time when she would have dreamed of him kissing her, holding her close and touching her, but that was all gone now. All that was left was her shattered heart, though she hid it well behind the barriers of skin. She'd often sit on this window sill now, waiting for something, something that would come and make her be happy again. A true happy, not content or 'fine'; sincerely happy. 

She sighed sadly. There was one person who could always make her smile, but he was a little far fetched. Five years older, the purpled haired saiya-jin had a lot of admirers. She herself being only one out of many, she was sure he wouldn't pick her over the sweet, older, better looking women he got to date. Besides, she wasn't ready to love again, her heart clearly still hurt, no matter how much she tried hide it. 

She sighed and looked out into the distant sunlit sky. It had now started to show it's pink and orange tints, reflecting off the fluffy white clouds to create a wonderful aura over the land, like the day Goku died. _'Goku,'_ she thought sadly. _'My father loved you, everyone did. And you left happily as you came, even knowing how much we'd miss you.'_ It had only been three years, but it felt like three centuries. Her father was growing sick. At first they had all thought it was the mourning process, but soon they understood he was really ill. Krillin was fading, but with a smile, just as Goku. _'Lord Goku, he would have loved to see you again.'_

But Goku was gone, nothing would bring him back. As nothing would bring her father back when he left this world. Marron looked back into the room, turning away from the sunset that threatened to darken so easily as it had on Goku's life. 

She sighed again, but saw a car roll into her driveway. "Trunks," she thought vaguely. Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks had come, they were going to go see a movie. Marron smiled meekly as she made her way down the narrow stairway. 

Her steps echoed into the night as she slammed the door shut and ran to the car. The night seemed as if it was just a big room, the sun setting an artificial chandelier. Marron opened the back door to the car and got in. 

She was lost in her mind. She could hear the car humming and murmuring from her friends, but nothing else. No birds chirping, nothing. Her heart ached and her throat was starting to hurt. _'No, not here Marron,'_ she told herself. 

"Marron?" a distant voice asked. Marron shook her head and awoke to see Pan shaking her leg. "You okay?" 

"Oh, yes," she replied, telling herself not to drift off again. Such things were for the night, when no one could see her except for the lonely moon. The moon seemed to always know her pain, for she was alone also, stuck out in space far away from everyone and everything. 

Bra was still looking at her and Marron faked a smile. Bra smiled back at her, knowing something was wrong. Trunks revved up the car, as Goten stayed silent, an unusual quality for him. The car slowly backed out of Marron's driveway. 

"What's wrong Marron?" Bra let herself ask. "Still hung up over Eric?" 

The name seemed to stab her in the stomach. "No, no," she lied, forcing a smile. "That scum?" 

Bra didn't seem to notice Marron's obvious pain. "Oh, okay. I'm glad you're finally over him," she said smiling. Marron looked relieved at her answer, and that she hadn't seen her momentary weakness. She leaned on her elbow and looked out the window again, to see the trees fly by. But she did not see it, she was lost in her thoughts once again. 

"Cheer up Marron!" yelled Trunks from the front seat. "We're going to an amusement park tonight!" 

Marron awoke from her daze. She loved roller coasters, and the way they made her forget everything but the moment she was in. But she did not deny herself that she had partly come to life because of the sweet sound of Trunks' voice. 

"Really? I thought we were going to the movies," she stated, with a smile. 

Goten looked back from the front seat, speaking for the first time. "Well, we decided against it, unless, that is you still want to go Marron." 

She could hardly control her excitement. "No! I mean, let's go!" 

Goten's face turned into that famous Son grin and Trunks smiled evilly, pressing harder on the accelerator. 

***

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as her golden hair flowed behind her, blowing in the force of the plummeting roller coaster. She stuck her hands up and her face was one of complete joy as she fell toward a curve where she would be thrust up and her stomach would jump up to her throat. 

_'God she is so beautiful,'_ he thought, watching her face twist with happiness. He trust a piece of his purple hair out of his face as he sat in the car behind her. 

"This is fun, huh Trunks?" said a voice, awakening him. 

"Oh, yes Goten," he said, looking back at he blonde in front of him. "A great ride." 

The roller coaster was slowing to its ending point and it jerked forward as it stopped abruptly. Trunks was shown out of his car, along with Goten and the rest of them. 

"That was fun!" screamed Marron. "Let's do it again!" 

Trunks looked back at the line that was getting into the limited cars. "Er, how about we eat first." He also noticed his sister and Pan looking a little green. "Somewhere where we can sit down?" 

"Okay," she said softly, momentarily looking in his eyes accidentally. He looked back at her, into her chocolate brown eyes that had glimpses of hope. _'Why do I see hope in her eyes?'_ he wondered, losing himself in them. When Goten tapped him on the shoulder he realized he was still looking in Marron's eyes, and she had not broke the gaze. 

"Okay Trunks, eating sounds good to me!" Goten said. Then he noticed Trunks was not listening and looked at who he was staring at. _'Marron-chan?'_ he thought. _'Didn't see that coming.'_ He shrugged off his confusion and shook Trunks again. "Where are we going to eat?" 

Trunks turned toward his friend and turned pink. "How about that hot-dog stand?" 

Goten shrugged and danced off toward the stand. Trunks turned around to see Marron, but she was gone, after Goten, wanting something to eat also. Trunks shrugged and smiled, a bit thrown by her studying his eyes like she had been, but trying to forget. _'Nah, I don't like Marron like that, she's a friend.'_

He waited for Bra and Pan and followed them, making sure they didn't fall down in the dirt, for they were swaying side to side in dizziness. 

_Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears._

"Hey Trunks, that's the wrong way," said Goten. Trunks had dropped his sister and Pan off, and now only Goten and Marron were in the car. "It'll take less time if you take Marron by her house before you take me home." 

"Oops," said Trunks, rubbing his eye with a free hand. "I must be getting tired. Oh well, it'll take longer to turn around to go to her house so I'll just take you home first. You okay with that Marron?" 

Marron was looking out the window, lost in the shadows moving past the car. With no response, Goten looked back to see if she was alive. He sighed as he saw her staring out the open window, her hair blowing past her, and she not even noticing. She was absent from the world, searching her own thoughts. It seemed Goten could see to her soul with those eyes. "Erm, I don't think she minds Trunks," he said. 

The car slowed to a stop as they came upon Goten's house. "Well, bye Trunks," Goten said, hopping over the door and waving. "Bye Marron." 

Marron seemed to wake up. "Bye Goten," she said, smiling weakly. "See ya." 

Goten headed off at a jog to his front porch and smiled back, waving one last time. 

"Marron, you can get in the front seat if you want," Trunks said, looking back at her. She gave a slight smile and jumped into the front seat, leaning her elbow on the window to get lost in her thoughts again. Trunks shifted. 

"What's wrong Marron?" he asked. 

"Noth--" she turned away into her seat and looked at him. Something made her want to tell him. "I just, don't feel good is all." 

Trunks moved his hand to hold up her chin. "Did the roller coaster make you feel sick?" 

His warm touch so close to her lips made her melt inside, but she kept up her hard shell. "No... my heart hurts. I do not fell sick, there is just something... my life just doesn't feel right." 

His hand went up the side of her face and went back into her hair. "You can tell me Marron." 

A tear slowly fell down the side of her cheek. He wiped it away with a flick of his hand and decided he had best be getting her home. He looked behind them as he backed up the car, of the now dark driveway. 

"Love troubles, daddy, and Goku coming back to haunt me is all," she said, feeling like she was talking to herself. "It all hurts..." 

There wasn't much Trunks could say or do. Marron was breaking down next to him and he had two hands at the wheel. "I know how it feels Marron..." 

The girl looked down, casting shadows over her face in the pale moon light. The car ride seemed to last forever, and she moved her cheek onto her hand again to stare out the window in complete focus. Trunks shifted in his seat again. 

To Marron it seemed like seconds but to Trunks; hours until he got to her lonely home. Marron slowly lifted up from her seat and pulled the handle out. "Hold on, let me get that for you," Trunks said. 

"It's okay Trunks, I am perfectly capable of opening a door by myself..." she started, but he was already there, and the door opened. 

"God damn your stupid speed," she started. "I could open the damn door on my own you know..." 

He looked upon her with sympathy, wondering what exactly was wrong. He knew she didn't mean it, and she wasn't mad toward him. "Marron, if you ever need someone to talk to, and I mean ever, you call me, I'll be there for you." 

She smiled as she looked into his deep blue eyes. The eyes that moved her so much. God, Trunks was the sweetest man alive. He always made her feel good, always. Even when she felt like shit. Even when the times had gotten her down. "Thank you," she said. "I might take you up on that." 

"I hope you do," he said. His hand came to the side of her face for the second time this night, and caressed it lovingly. She closed her eyes and rested her head in his hand sub-consciencely. She wanted to melt and let him see all the tears she had been hiding from everyone, all the pain she had thrown in the attic for no one to see. 

And slowly, it crept up on her, she didn't know what was coming until it was there. He had moved his hand into her hair and the tingling sensation made her want more, and she got it as he moved his lips over her own, moving the kiss up and down, pumping her mouth with ever so slight tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she knew what she was doing. _'No, not another, not another man to break my heart,'_ she thought, but turned her face to accommodate his soft lips all the same. _'But, damn, it feels so good.'_

He was massaging her scalp and she needed to think, but could not. All she could see what his nose, his closed eyes, and all she could feel was his warm lips, pressing tightly against hers, something she wanted to last forever. _'But it won't. Nothing will last forever for me.'_

Slowly, she broke the kiss and backed away. "I'm sorry Trunks, I'm just not ready for this!" she said, trying to explain. Her lip trembled at the face he made, one of hurt and sorrow, one of pain, pain she had caused. 

_'Hell.'_

She ran up to him and jumped up to kiss him one last time before she ran off into her house. Trunks stood there, looking after her, confused. Marron turned around before opening her door and smiled. 

_'Someone to make me genuinely happy.'_

_I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around_

She bounced on her bed and smiled, watching Trunks car drive away, unbeknownst to the demi-saiyan. He was the sweetest guy ever. With one glance he had made her feel like a princess, one touch; a goddess. She held her hands over her heart, knowing he would never break it like the others, like Eric. She giggled, thinking of what they would do with their life together. 

_Who'd be a lover and a friend._

She didn't know why she hadn't seen such sensitivity in him before. _'I love him,'_ she thought. Soon she was to hit herself in the head. 

_'You said that about all the others too! Look where it got you!'_ she said, her face turning into a frown. 

_'But Trunks... is different. He feels different.' _

'Yea, you said that about Eric too. They always **feel** different.' 

No. Trunks _was_ different. He would not slam her heart onto the floor and step on it like the others. He would not leave her alone. He would not stare coldly at her as she died slowly, bleeding and crying ice that would sparkle the floor. He would help her, pull her up, warm her in his arms and wrap a blanket around her. He would be there for her; her best friend, for life. 

_After all my heart had put me through,  
I knew that it was safe with you._

She rested that night, knowing that Trunks would be there for her, hold her when she needed to be held, kiss her when she needed to be kissed, and always love her. She feel asleep with a smile. 

***

Goten smiled over at Marron from the other side of the library. She looked up and gave a weak one back to him, then, looked back down into the reference book she was reading. Goten knew Trunks hadn't called her in a week, ever since their fight, and it was killing her inside. He wanted to go over there and just give her a hug, tell a joke or something, anything to get such a sad look off her face. 

But nothing was going to help for what Trunks had planned for her this afternoon. _'Damn you Trunks,'_ he thought. _'I know you mean no harm, but you should see what you're putting her through.'_

***

Marron sat sniffing, watching her favorite soap opera. It was so corny, but she loved it, it made her life seem normal, and uneventful, which is something she wanted. The main characters in the soap opera where always in some kind of trouble, in fact now, the daughter, Bri, was pregnant and had a fight with her boyfriend, Greg, because she didn't tell him she was having a baby. Meanwhile, the father, Vince, wanted to kill her lover for impregnating her, (it didn't help that he despised the boy's father, George). And Bri's brother, Thomas, was having trouble with her two friends, Pam and Mary because he had slept with Mary while leading Pam on. (A/N: Does this seem familiar or what?!) But now all was forgiven and Thomas was getting some from Pam, even though no one else knew about it. It was so corny, it made her laugh, made her forget her troubles and glad she wasn't in the soap opera, (though she thought that Mary and Thomas were the ones that should have hooked up). 

Suddenly there was a ringing in her ear as she stiffened to hear the doorbell. Slowly she got up to answer it, and heard a clatter of thunder over head, making her move even slower. 

She opened the door to reveal a semi-soaked Trunks. 

"Trunks!" she said, jumping up to him to kiss his wet lips. But she was stopped, by a hand at her chest, one that told her to go no further. 

The pain the hand caused could not be measured in amounts of Tylenol or Prozac. It had hurt her heart deeply, scared it and ripped it apart. All that with a single touch, a touch that burned her skin until it was charred black and ripped her vocal cords out of her mouth so she could not say a word, and was too surprised to breathe. That one touch, a two second touch, tore the air out of her very lungs. 

"Marron, don't say anything, you'll make it harder on me _and_ yourself." He put a finger over a lips, a finger she wanted to run down her chin and onto her body, but she felt betrayed. She backed away, preparing herself for what was to come. 

_And what we had would never end._

"Marron, I love you, I'll always love you, but just as a friend. It was a mistake to try to make something more of this, I'm sorry. I have to go now." 

_Wrong again._

"And Marron, I'm moving to Tokyo for a year or two. I want to expand my horizons... meet new people. I just wanted you to hear it from me. I'm really sorry Marron, I hope someday you'll forgive me." 

And it was a good thing she was leaning against the wall, because her knees began to wobble and her heart stopped short. She reached out a hand to him, but looking in his cold eyes she knew he did not see her. He turned around and jogged swiftly into the rain, out in the cold. _'He sure does blend in,'_ she thought bitterly. 

Never the less she felt herself sinking to the ground, and something wet roll down her cheek. She sat there crying in the hall, in front of the open door, listening to the commercials echoing from the TV that she had not turned off. 

***

Bra patted her back and whispered words of encouragement. "It's okay Marron, he'll come back to you, believe me. I know Trunks, he never felt that way about anyone except you! He loves Marron, he's just being a jerk. He doesn't realize what a mistake he did." 

_Everybody swore  
They'd seen this before  
We'd be fine_

"It's not okay B-chan!" Marron said, her golden locks laying over her face, wet with tears. "I love him! He's the only one I'll ever love!" She moved a hand over her red face, to sloppily wipe away the tears. "No man has ever made me feel like that before. No man will ever make me feel like that again." 

"Marron," said Pan, patting her back. "Do you believe there is only one person out there for you?" 

Marron looked up at Pan. "Yes, I do. And now I lost him, I will be forever lonely." 

Pan smiled. "But can't you see? If he is the only one for you, then he will come back. You are the only one for him!" 

_And you'd come to see  
That you still loved me  
In good time_

"Yea," said Bra, chirping in. "He's probably already out there regretting it. You were the only one that made him that happy Marron! You should have seen the way he talked about you... it was poetry. He used to go on and on about simple things, like how your hair blew in the wind..." 

"Or how your lips curled up into a smile," Pan said, coming in. 

"Or how your eyes made him melt..." 

"And how you danced with him," Pan finished. "See, he loves everything about you." 

Marron looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes for a moment. The it faded and her slight smile turned into a frown. "All things he _used to_ think about me. He's made it clear he doesn't love me that way anymore." 

_And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through_

Pan and Bra looked down at their deeply saddened friend. "Look," said Bra. "There's nothing you can do, it's something that he's going through. He's probably going through a rough time." 

_It happens to a lot of men._

"Yes, it happens to a lot of men," Pan chimed in. "I mean, come on. Look at B-chan's parents. Vegeta left Bulma for a long while, but he came back. He figured he loved her. I'm sure Trunks is going out to look for himself in this cruel hard world, and he'll finally realize that his other half was here the whole time: you." 

Bra nodded eagerly. Marron thought it was very poetic of Pan. 

_'But what if it's not just poetry?'_ She looked down into her hands, the hands he had touched and felt, the same hands he had caressed and loved. The hands she had used to hold his face as they kissed. She touched her lips and remembered when he had run his hand over them and told her to be quiet. Such passion one could not just forget. _'He'll come back when he's ready, and then it will be him who is kneeling in the rain, not me.'_

_And I told myself that they were right_

"Thanks you guys. You made me feel a whole lot better. He'll figure it all out, and if he doesn't then screw him." She let out a fake laugh and Bra and Pan laughed nervously. _'But he **is** coming back, he has to. '_

***

Goten looked her way, she was breathing quite heavily, but that was understandable because she had been working out for the last hour. He swallowed hard, he felt like he was stalking her, but he had promised Bra he would look out for her. He hung a towel over his neck and walked to her. 

"Hey Marron!" he waved. "What a coincidence! I didn't know you went to this gym!" 

Marron was running on a treadmill and she gave a sideways glance at Goten. "Hey. I just started coming here. Its somewhere to get your anger, frustrations and worries out you know? Why are you here? You are way too strong to work out in a gym like this..." 

"Oh," said Goten. How was he going to cover this up? "Well, there's no one to spar with, and uh... I came to swim in the pool!" He pointed to the left, where he could see a pool in sight. 

"Don't you have a lake near your mom's house you like to swim in?" Marron panting, still running. He shorts waved up and down and her ponytail bobbed wildly, as she kept pacing, keeping her focus on the speed dial of the treadmill. 

"Ah well... I wanted a bit of variety, you know, nothing like fresh chlorine!" Goten said, trying to lie. 

Marron almost stopped running to fall off the treadmill. She turned the dial to stop it and smiled at him sweetly. "Whatever you say Goten. Hey, I can see you haven't been to the pool yet, but would you like a bite to eat? I'm kind of hungry, and I don't like eating alone." 

"A favor for a pretty lady? Sure!" Goten said. Marron blushed but took a huge swig of her water bottle. "Wait a sec while I cool down," she said, getting in stretching position. 

_'Whew... she is in great need of a cool down... she's so damn hot,'_ he thought. He hit his head as he watched her put her weight onto one leg, then the other, and put her arms above her head. She looked so perfect, tanned to perfection, long and slender, focused and ready. Her stretching was over all too soon for Goten, and she grabbed her gym bag and walked out before he could say a word. 

***

"A rabbit? The USA? A monkey?" Bra asked in a confused tone. 

Goten made a buzzing noise. "Time's up!" he shouted, shaking a little hour glass that timed for one minute. "You loose this round!" 

"Aww dammit!" Bra cried. "Pan! What the hell is that supposed to be?" 

"Geez Bra! It's an insect. How did you get 'rabbit' from that?" 

"An insect? What? Look, there are the ears... and the bunny tail..." 

"Those are wings and a stinger dumbass!" Pan cried. 

It was a beautiful Saturday evening and Bra, Pan, Goten and Marron were sitting down to play everyone's favorite game, Pictionary. Bra and Pan were losing, though not by much for none of the four friends could draw very well. 

"Our turn!" Goten said, putting the dice up to Marron's mouth for her to blow on them. He shook them in both hands, leaning to the right, leaned to the left and shaking them again and... RING! 

"That would be the phone!" said Bra. "Hold on, this will take a sec." She picked up the phone on the table beside her. "Hello?" 

"Hi B-chan! It's Trunks!" 

Bra's mouth widened with happiness and she mouthed to everyone at the table his name. "Hold on Trunks, everyone is here. I'm putting you on speaker phone okay?" 

"Sure." 

The room filled up with cheers from everyone except Marron, who stayed quiet. Someone shouted "Where have you been?", another whined "When are you coming back?". Trunks plugged his ears. 

"Damn, can you all shut up for a second? I have something very important to say!" 

_That you'd wake up and see the light_

The room shushed and everyone waited silently. Everyone was eyeing Marron, who had just sat back onto the couch, breathing softly. 

"I'm coming back home." 

_And I just had to wait 'til then_

The room united in happiness, even Marron smiled. _'So after all that time he finally figured out how much he really loved me, and he's coming back to claim me as his again. Oh how I will welcome such warm arms wrapped around me once more.'_

Goten put on a happy look for everyone to see. Marron loved his best friend, and the feelings he had lately been having toward her were not reflected. He would let her have her happiness, and let Trunks have his. They... 'belonged together'. 

But Trunks wasn't finished. "And I'm getting married." 

_Wrong again._

Everyone had been so loud not many caught the last comment. Bra's mouth widened. Goten and Pan had not heard it, but by the look on Marron's face, she had. "What?" only Bra dared to say. The room quieted once more, to hear his response. 

"I'm getting married to this wonderful girl I met, named Erin. She is so amazing, you guys will get to meet her soon, she's coming back with me. Getting out was the best decision I ever made." 

You could have heard a pin drop. Marron's eyes welled up with tears and she ran from the room. Goten ran after her and Pan fell to a seat on the couch, shocked. "B-chan? Is the line working? Why are you all so quiet? What's going on over there?" 

Bra slowly moved the receiver to the base and hung up the phone. "Marron..." she whispered. 

***

She just had to get out of there. All that misery and confusion, those long expecting disappointed eyes. She couldn't take the pain. She ran out to the lawn and her eyes started to fail. It was too dark to see, and the tears in her eyes made everything blurry. All she could feel was the grass under her feet and herself fall down. 

_And it seemed to me the pain would last_

Why? Why did her heart have to be so damn gullible? Why did she have to always think it was different, when every single time it was the same. Love was a game of tug-of-war, and she had just kept pulling and pulling. Finally Trunks had given up and let go though, sending her crashing to the ground, with bruises and abrasions. But she still held the rope in her hand, hoping that he would have come and picked it back up. 

_'But he didn't.'_

She let her face drop onto the ground, and sobbed. It was over now. She wouldn't let someone betray her frail and fragile heart again. She would build a wall around it, and never let anyone in again. 

_My chance for happiness had passed_

She wouldn't let her feel the pure bliss she had felt when he kissed her and moved her hand around her waist. She wouldn't experience the joyous bubble inside her when he smiled at her across a restaurant. She wouldn't blush at thinking impure thoughts. There would be no more impure thoughts. 

She'd never let a guy touch her soul like so many had done before. She'd make her words mean nothing, and nothing mean nothing. 

_'But damn. I couldn't do it before... why do I think I can do it now?'_

_And nothing waited 'round the bend_

And then she turned her head for she heard someone running outside. God no. She wanted to be alone. Why couldn't anyone see that? **Always** someone thought she needed help, but they really needed to fuck off. Nothing they could say would help her at all, she didn't know why they thought they could. 

"Marron!" came a familiar voice. 

Goten. Of course. The poor pure hearted saiya-jin. He didn't understand what she needed... time alone and time away. She smiled for a second. 

"Marron," he said, kneeling down beside her body. "Why did you run out like that?" 

"I'm sorry Goten. Didn't mean to scare you. I got kind of emotional, and I need to get away. Have you ever felt like that?" 

"Yes, all the time," he said, sounding wise. He put a hand through her hair. "Don't be upset about Trunks. He's not the right guy for you anyway. He needs someone he can walk all over and tell them what to do. You don't fit into that category." 

"I wish I did," she cried. "If I got to be with him." 

_I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage you had done  
And my poor heart would never mend_

He looked down at her sadly, then smiled. "No you don't!" he laughed. "You rather die then be walked over! You need someone to love and cherish you, for who you are. Not who they want you to be." 

"But," she sniffed. "I won't find anyone like that. No one loves me, much less the way I am." 

"But can't you see Marron," he said, softening his tone and almost singing it. "There is one who loves your spunky, sassy self. _I love you._" 

Marron looked up at him in a new light. His face that usually smiled was in a thoughtful expression, and his eyes looked down on her. Her eyes looked glass, but they leaked no longer. "Why didn't I see it before?" 

"Sometimes we don't see things 'til we want to see them." 

She moved out of her pose and stretched an arm toward him, to feel through his hair. This time she didn't question her hearts judgment. She pressed his lips against his and let her body fall on top of him. He returned and moved his mouth, peeking in his tongue as they touched. His heart beat to hers, and he broke the kiss. 

"Marron, I won't hurt you." 

She frowned and looked into his eyes. Then she smiled. "You know what? I know. For once I know." 

He moved his lips towards hers and kissed her again. 

_Wrong again._

  


**Author's Notes:** Good? Bad? Rushed? Slow? Please tell me in that little box down there. Believe me, I can take C/C, I **_crave_** it. I'm not one of those whiny authors who goes and cries to their mommy's if I get it. I can take flames too... so go ahead. 

This is not my kind of fic. I tried this when I was just starting, a B/V, and I got yelled at. Of course back then I didn't revise the thing and I was 13 when I wrote it... *sweatdrops* Ah well. I hope this wasn't too OOC, but like I said, I can take C/C so tell me how to make it better and I will do my best, I give my word. 


End file.
